Halo: Ruined FOREVER
Fans realize something does not, that robust , while seemingly healthy, are in actuality as fragile as two bricks tied together with tissue paper. One mistake, one bad misstep will cause the entire thing to shatter and fall apart; and Halo would be ruined forever. Fortunately, there is hope. The Halo fanbase has resolved to remain ever vigilant against something that could Ruin Halo Forever, and call out warning if they see something that could potentially do so. Some Halo conservationists suggest a more extreme approach, that Halo should and instead . Though attractive, this approach may prove . Ruined Forever remains a serious threat to Halo now and in the foreseeable future, though it's possible a proposed initiative requiring all Halo fans to purchase an annual "online offset" could ensure our fragile brand's existence through the mid-21st century. Things that have Ruined Halo Forever in the past 1999 * ignores the thundering cries of its fanbase for a fourth sequel, deciding to make instead. 2000 *Bungie forges a Faustian pact with [[Wikipedia:Microsoft|Microsoft the Devil]], becoming a part of Microsoft Game Studios. In addition to claiming their souls, the agreement denies a generation of Mac users the greatest game of all time for their superior hardware. Ah, what might have been... 2001 *'' '' is released, shedding much light on the Chief's past and opening up the Halo universe to an extent which it will never be seen in the games. It is a New York Times bestseller, setting up every future Halo novel to fail in comparison to its success. *'' '' is released, earning critical acclaim, forever ruining the Halo franchise. 2002 *Xbox Live is released 1 year after the most AWESOME game of the 21st century is put out. Don't even lie, Microsoft. You were trolling the hell out of us. 2003 *'' '' is rushed into production, William C. Deitz’s fantastic portrayal of and shedding light onto proving insufficient for his portrayal of the Chief as a gung-ho space marine not to ruin the franchise forever. * is released to widespread acclaim by gamers and critics. The majority of it will be scrapped before the game is completed, and only represents the tone of the first three levels or so, thereby ensuring the final game can only disappoint. 2004 * is begun, an online advertising campaign that revolutionises viral marketing. It delivers a fantastic story, well-rounded characters, deepens the Halo universe, and is generally awesome. The final verdict? NOT CANON. *The highly awaited sequel to the original game, is released, ruining Halo forever even more. **Bungie change the Master Chief's armour. What was wrong with gloriously big and blocky? We don't want streamlined and smooth! **Halo 1 was perfect, so a sequel will automatically ruin everything we ever loved about it. **We don't care about the Arbiter, god, get back to the Chief! What do you MEAN, that's it?! **The pistol, which was perfect in every way, is replaced by the . **Marines can finally drive now! Except they drive like drunken badgers! ** My god. ** throws the Golden Tripod right out the window, ruining the experience for all “pro” players. **The AI consists of monkeys going batshit crazy. **The Covenant speak English? Why must you ruin Halo forever, Bungie? **If we wanted a cliffhanger, we’d watch Cliffhanger. **Online is introduced bringing the experience of Halo 2 to thousands, depriving them of social lives or the chance to ever find a mate. **Master Chief wins the Worst Quote in Halo History Award when he says "Sir, finishing this fight." **Buggy piece of shit cutscenes? The devil you say! 2005 *A website created by the Halo 2 clan BlackBoxRepublic merges with a Halo Wikia, becoming , an encyclopedia for all things related to Halo. This ruins the Halo Nation forever, worse than anything that ever happens to the franchise itself. *Wanting to expand upon the Halo 2 experience, Bungie decides to release , ruining Halo 2's multiplayer forever. 2006 *'' '' is released, explaining what the other characters from its predecessor were up to while the Chief was saving the world - shenanigans with their . Some future semi-self-respecting Halo fanfiction site will be flooded with a million Spartan original characters (do not steal) that are promoted to officers for no apparent reason. *The announcement trailer for is released. THE ARMOUR LOOKS A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * is announced. Being developed by the award-winning , it is instantly ruined forever just by not being Official Bungie Canon. *i love bees is embraced as canon? Just HOW link=http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/?cid=003.jpg do you even have to BE just to DO something like that...... 2007 *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' is released, showing how the Human-Covenant war began, and also sheds some light on Avery Johnson's past. *Halopedia decides to export all their fan fiction to another Wikia site named Halo Fanon. This place for all picky, whiny, snot-nosed fans to congregate ruins Halo's fanbase forever. *Following the well-received Halo 2, rounds off the trilogy of the Master Chief, and apparently goes out not with a bang, but a whimper. Bungie is inundated with requests to "haz recon lol," and being teabagged by thirteen year old kids ruins Halo for a new generation of fans. **What do you mean no to fight? ** ** **The absolutely perfect Halo 2 Battle Rifle is replaced with an . Who do you think you are, Bungie? ** throws the Golden Tripod right out the window, ruining the experience for all “pro” players.? **Miranda Keyes steals the Worst Quote in Halo History Award from the Chief with "To war." **Post-credits spoiler? FFFFFUUUUUUUU- 2008 *'' '' is announced, reusing the Halo 3 engine. Bungie begin the build-up to the announcement, which is then postponed – the fanbase reacts with raucous abuse. *'' '' is released. **A book NOT written by Eric Nylund? Heresy! Blasphemy! BURN THE WITCH! ***What about Dietz and Staten? ****''BURN THEM TOO!!!'' 2009 *Award-winning developer Ensemble Studios releases Halo Wars, a real-time-strategy game, becoming the first external developer to ruin Halo forever. ** **The is too early! Even though nobody ever said it was a new weapon! ** Does Microsoft even care anymore? **WTF isn’t half-naked? You’re ignoring like ninety percent of your key demograph people! Gawd! **New vehicles? How dare you expand the sandbox to make balanced playable factions! *Bungie breaks away from Microsoft, selling Halo their souls in exchange for their freedom. Microsoft announce the creation of to oversee the development of the Halo franchise, prompting coughed declarations of “cash cow” among many. You're not my real dad Bungie! * is released after appalling publishing delays. It may have an adequate story, and awesome artwork, but it is still a sign that Microsoft doesn’t care and never did! *Halo 3: ODST is released. **We should be fighting Elites, not Brutes! Canon is ruined! **Flashbacks? What is this, Lost? **Why so much exploration before the action? Linear levels were so much better! **The absolutely perfect Battle Rifle is replaced with the M6C/S Pistol. **Playing as ODST homage’s to Firefly? I don’t care, I want my Spartans! **Firefight? If I wanted to kill Covenant, I’d play campaign. **No new multiplayer but still the same price? What is this heresy? *The is released, shedding light on darkened corners – though with so many errors that it is declared to have ruined Halo forever all on its own. *343 Industries announce and begin to release , abandoning American animators and planting the flag of Halo on Japanese shores. 2010 *Halo Legends is released on DVD. ** don’t you even know what ** **Stop killing Spartans like they're **You're messing up the number of SPARTAN-IIs that were killed almost as much as Bungie does! Now we get to bash you more than we bash Bungie! ** Good night! **Your suck at covering up your fail attempts to expand on . ** ** ** ** ** In our Halo? Nonsense! Halo has always been serious science fic-AHAHA I couldn't finish that sentence with a straight face. * is re-released with bonus content and minor tweaks. The original was perfect, and it has now been ruined forever, and was in no way a decade old and out of date. ** ? Wtf is this shit?!! **Why did you not include new content from Reach even though you're not part of Microsoft and released the book before Reach came out! WHY?!!!!! *What happened to Halo 2? Microsoft discontinue the original Xbox LIVE servers? Noooooooo!!! * , the final game to be lovingly crafted by Bungie, is released and ruins everything. **The Elites aren’t supposed to be scary! **Where’s Master Chief?! ** can't wear they wear , did you not even read that book that actually says nothing of the sort? **Nooooooo you're ruining the canon people Reach fell in one day why can you not do this right! ** throw the Golden Tripod right out the window, ruining the experience for "pro" players. **Loadouts? What is this, Call of Duty? **The absolutely perfect Battle Rifle is replaced with the **The Pistol isn't exactly like the absolutely perfect original. ** So much for Spartan allies because Noble Team has the worst AI ever! Carter spams Armor Lock, Jun keeps teamkilling us, Jorge won't rush out when we need him to, Emile thinks his shotgun is a sniper rifle, and Kat can't drive! **Everyone else on Noble Team gets epic deaths, but Kat just gets shot through the head? But every Spartan deserves an epic death! It's not like war is unfair or anything!! **Halsey knows about other Spartans? Cortana’s still on Reach? Keyes makes a landing we didn’t hear about in that book that got released nine years ago? [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Ptitleueswu2fx0swd?from=Main.TheyJustDidntCare Don’t you even care about Canon anymore?] ** , They're Jackals, with the ability to dodge bullets evade attacks? FFFFUUUUUUUUU- **Customizable armor in campaign? What's the worst that could happen? ***I dunno, maybe every Halo Fanon user under six months of experience will start designing blatantly absurd armor layouts and colors? ****Don't be ridiculous! **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SmallAnnoyingCreature Wait, where are you going? Why do you hate us Bungie? Were we not good enough? Did we not love you enough? Why are you leaving us? Did we do something WRONG???] 2011 * is released, staying at #22 on the New York Times Bestseller list for two weeks. It deals with the Forerunners culture and history, and thus ruins an ancient enigmatic race forever. * WHYYYYY?! *A is announced at E3. Obi-Wan Kenobi has to sit his old ass back down as thousands of voices cry out in terror, and are suddenly silenced. **The Hand of God M6D is back? DEATH TO FRANKIE! **It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You left out the original Halo multiplayer, reducing it to a Reach map pack, so you get NOTHING! You LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! ***But it would have competed with Reach, which is counterprod- ****I SAID GOOD DAY! **There's a Firefight map? And it doesn't have ? Worst. Game. Ever. Rest assured that I was on the Internet within minutes, registering my disgust throughout the world. *The announcement of Halo Anniversary is followed by a trailer for : Electric Boogaloo. **343i changed the Master Chief's armour. What was wrong with gloriously smooth and streamlined? We don't want big and blocky! ***Forget the armour, what the hell happened to the Chief's codpiece? Is the tutorial a quest to visit the Codsmith and steal a "Hull of the Flagship"? **Why isn't there any new information? Why won't you tell us, 343i? If you don't hurry up, WikiLeaks the French will beat you to it! * anywhere near . 'Nuff said. * are reissued in new editions, with bonus content and canonical maintenance. Isn't that a good thing? You’d think so, but you'd be wrong. 2012 *If I wanted to read , I'd read The Lord of the Rings. Again. *343i unveil the Master Chief, and details on Halo 4. **The public get a glimpse of actual in-game footage of the Chief in his new armour. ***... everything went better than expected. **No beta test? Nonsense, there's a signup right her-OHMYGODWHERESMYMONEYGOING?!?! **The absolutely perfect DMR is replaced with the Battle Rifle... OR IS IT?! **I don't get the controversy over "perks". Everyone was asking for a COD piece! **The SPARTAN-IVs win the prize for most generically bland helmet of 2012. *Karen Traviss declares war on . *Recruiting of British actors for Halo 4 causes accusations of "OMG DATS RACIST." * is released. **Live action? Pah, it will never work. **"Call me Master Chief." I cringed so hard I nearly died. **Kelly and Fred show up for about five seconds. 2/10 needed more Spartan action. And they TAKE OFF THEIR HELMETS and REVEAL THEIR AGE to UNAUTHORISED PEOPLE ARGLEBLARGLEAAAARGH. *Gameinformer reveals that, surprise surprise, Halo 4 is going to ruin Halo forever. Are you noticing a pattern yet? :*No Elites in multiplayer?! You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell! :*No Firefight? Don't you even know why people PLAY Halo? :*Spartan Ops? 343i, Treyarch called and they want their originality bac-AHAHA oh who am I kidding, I couldn't finish that sentence with a straight face either. :**[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsJGLgdexc0 Sprint is now permanent.] :*Didact kills Dumbledore Cortana. :*Randomised power weapon spawns. No respawn delay. Multiplayer is RUINED. FOREVER. :* :*Is that a grenade pistol? Why would That's just silly. *343i show off a level of gameplay at E3. Everything went...better than expected? **So apparently it looks like a Nintendo game called..Metro? Meteor? Meticulous? Optimus? Something Prime. I don't know, I didn't play the Gamecube. Did anyone? *Just when we all thought 343 Industries couldn't sink any lower, they make . 2013 *In a desperate attempt to escape Karen Traviss's sermons, like a rat jumping off the Titanic. * . Not with a bang, but a whimper (of "what the hell just happened?") *Halo jumps the shark through flaming hoops and a ten car pileup when Microsoft announces a . Not content with Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Steven Spielberg decides to flush the rest of his career by signing up to produce it. *Microsoft publishes an . 'Nuff said. *Microsoft publishes an . 'Nuff said. *Microsoft releases . * . * . 2014 * . Nothing happened. *Rumours grew of a shadow in the east. Whispers of a nameless fear. 343 percieved... Its time had come. *Cortana can now tell thousands of people that that cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. *Halo jumps the shark through flaming hoops and a ten car pileup (AGAIN) when Microsoft announces a . Not content with Prometheus, Ridley Scott decides to flush the rest of his career by signing up to produce it. *343i announce . Not enough anthropomorphised holidays, zero stars. *Brian Reed you motherfucker. . * That's a disaster waiting to happen. **WE WERE RIGHT!!! **Not pasting new skins over the old engine for cutscenes in Halo 2 Anniversary? Blasphemy! **The new cutscenes look amazing though. Every minor change made was bad and has therefore ruined the game. * . We don't. * . We do. *The Didact's attempts at filling every supervillain cliche ever continue. But at least he's now...right? *The is announced. Oh wait, it's for Xbone and Windows 8.1 users, never mind. * . ** * is released. As nobody really cares about the ancient Sangheili, nothing about the story matters to anyone. Plus no one on the site actually read it. * is released. **Bringing an back from the dead. What the fuck, 343i? **Killing off said Spartan. What the fuck, 343i? **A The ? If 343i has already jumped the shark then this is jetpacking over a fucking Megalodon right here. **Hunter worms? How the are they supposed to be sca- **Who the hell does this 'Locke?' guy think he is, anyway? It's almost like he's being built up as a protagonist of sorts... 2015 * . Perhaps she'll realise that maybe, just maybe, Halsey isn't quite the sadistic murdering super-Nazi responsible for everything bad ever as made out by Traviss ONI propaganda? * . *In the meantime, there's some about glassed planets starring a new character named Tanaka. It's not like she's going to, I don't know, become a - . * is released. ** YOU MONSTERS, 343i! YOU MONSTERS! **Edward Buck becomes a Spartan. I guess he could get better. **Romeo continues to be a huge dick to everyone about everything. **Dutch retires, disappearing into the murky void of possible future cameos or, knowing 343i, offscreen deaths. ** . **The SPARTAN-IV Program continues to attract traitors like flies to shit. Not very competent ones, mind, considering their current track record. * begins. **A radio drama? What is this, the 1930s? **343i scoops with blue hair and a funny last name out of the 'characters nobody cared about' bucket as our protagonist, now voiced by Keegan-Michael Key. **Chief Mendez makes his triumphant return to the Haloverse by being a good boy and doing what ONI tells him, after last being seen stating that he'd think about it if given more shady orders. **Is FERO Halsey? Yes No Yes No Yes Maybe? . ** -oh wait, he actually didn't. **Ben? BEEEEENNNN!!! * is released. The word 'meh' is thrown around a lot in connection with it. * is released. I don't know how they managed it, but they made a tale about journeying back to the goddamn Ark and saving of the Earth being destroyed incredibly boring. **Hey kids, remember from Halo 3? Well they're back, and with something resembling character! ** finally show up in canon, having been dragged from the realm of discarded ideas and concept art to be hacked to pieces by our heroes. **Olympia Vale makes her debut appearance, proving that a with a career as a linguist can't match a kid listening to Covenant recordings when it comes to learning Sangheili. She also nearly floors a Spartan in one scene, prompting a line that surely couldn't be , could it? In any case, it's clear that the 343i mind probe was at work here, for there already exists a flawless child prodigy in the Haloverse that those monsters had the gall to steal ideas from. **Serin Osman begins a trend of materialising at the end of Halo novels to reveal how everything that has transpired was part of some bigger plan like a Haloverse version of Nick Fury. * . Pfft, it'll never catch on. Next you'll tell me that they're bringing out some Warhammer 40k-esque Halo tabletop game. * is released. **Two words: . **What on earth is a ? Someone? Anyone? **With new revelations about Gamma Company is while not on their meds, you've got to wonder why the UNSC even keeps them around. ** are KIA. But not really. Thanks for continually messing with us by announcing their official status weeks in advance of the book's release, 343i. **End of story Osman appearance #2: Spartan Boogaloo. * begins. **FERO turns out to have been a dirty rotten traitor the whole time. **Oh hey, Ben's alive. He's- . **You guys remember that from that where not much happened? Well he comes back for about five minutes, then starts levitating and is promptly never seen again. **Wait, that's it? Just six episodes? I guess with the budget running out they ended it in the most sensible manner possible: by shooting our new protagonist dead. * is released. **The playable characters in Halo 5 are and . The hell happened to Majestic? Did they get tossed out the airlock? Please tell me they got tossed out the airlock. **Four hours? FOUR HOURS? ** What is this, Destiny? ** , a Forerunner AI who's been guarding the Doman for millennia, having one mind and millions of bodies, only to be outsmarted by the 9-year Cortana and becoming her slave. Great. **No Big Team Battle in Halo 5? I don't want this , we need BTB's 8 v 8 back! **Ladies and gentlemen, we've just lost the picture, but what we've seen speaks for itself. The galaxy has been taken over, CONQUERED if you will, by a master-race of giant space angels. It's difficult to tell from this angle whether they will consume the native Earthlings or merely enslave them, but one thing is for certain. There is no stopping them, the angels will soon be here. :::And I for one welcome our new Guardian overlords. *Okay folks, you want to know how to fuck up? Bad? I'm talking 'accidentally NOVA bombing your own fleet' levels of shittery. Imagine putting hard work and effort into a project based on a book made nearly fifteen years beforehand, one that has been republished and fixed up to suit newer canon. Shouldn't be too hard, should it? Making an animated series takes time, but surely you can get enough episodes out to cover all its events. No? THEN WHY DID YOU RELEASE SOMETHING CALLED AND NOT INCLUDE THE FUCKING FALL OF REACH IN IT?! 2016 *343 Industries and Double Helix games revealed that the Arbiter would feature as a playable character in the reboot of Killer Instinct. When a trailer with a voiceover, the fans immediately cried foul, pointing out that the entirely non-canon hybrid of various Arbiters was not voiced by Keith David, preemptively ruining the game. *343 Industries abandons the long-standing partnership between Halo and the greatest manchildren's toy company ever in favor of those guys who make Hot Wheels, and they turn out what look like knock-off Bionicle. The crap reboot ones. **Extra sin because they produce three of the four for both Blue Team and Osiris, preventing you from ever completing the set. *GEN2 variants of the armour are released in Halo 5, because apparently the UNSC decided to pump an ungodly amount of credits into recreating the armour of some Spartans whose most notable achievements were (almost) all dying on Reach. Yes, even the one with one giant shoulder, a kukri, a skull scratched into the visor has been mass-produced to fulfil...some role on the battlefield. * *At long last, 343i releases the update. **The simulator seems to believe that pitting a group of Spartans armed only with assault rifle against heavily-armoured Mantis-piloting Promethean Soldiers with the ability to self-heal is balanced and fair. It ain't. **To fight Demons, they created... *Halo Wars 2 premieres with a surprisingly kickass trailer. Maybe it won't be so bad? ** . Remember how the original Halo Wars played when it came out back in 2009? Well, it's just that. Again. Yippee. * * crashes and burns suddenly, never to be seen again. *After many years, we receive a new, horrifying collection of stories that are sure to skewer our beloved Halo and stomp it into the ground: . God help us all. ** has Lucy-B091 greet everybody's favourite child soldier trainer Chief Mendez with a warm hug. No. NOOOO! **An important lesson is given about forgiveness when Some Guy™ gets angry at the presence Sangheili in their top secret research planet-thing. It's not like his family was likely incinerated during the war or anything but hey, hugs and kisses with the giant killer lizard people now that the war's over. ** commits the grave sin of not being about augmented supersoldiers, and instead tells us a tale of some colonists cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? **For some unfathomable reason, is not about the Flood. Also, there's a new Spartan there called Kevin. Hi Kevin. ** might have won some of you over with it bringing back 'ol Rtas 'Vadum, but who is on the cover with him, huh? I guess they were so lazy they just reused the Arbiter's armour design for - never mind. ** . Prophet. Supersoldiers. Guys, leave the fanfic writing to us, okay? **Saber Team returns in , where they kill some people and try to cover it up really well. Something tells me that these child soldiers dependant on drugs to stay sane might not be the best at undercover work. **Also, sudden Osman appearance #3. Unlike her predecessor, this CINCONI likes to be out and about so she can deliver important information personally instead of sitting in an office. It's not like she has an intelligence agency to run or anything. ** brings us the long-lost daughter of everyone's favourite happy sacrificial soldier man Sergeant Forge, proving that there's at least one person in-universe that cared enough about the Spirit of Fire to actually try and look for it instead of moping for years. ** is poem that dares to be funny in this super serious grimdark universe, even if it is telling the rather sad story of not-Frank O'Connor. **You know, , you had the chance to tell a story that might introduce some new, fun AI to preside over the whole trial, but nope, had to be BB and Roland, who I guess just took a break from the Infinity to lend a hand. **When a seemingly unstoppable force arrives and conquers Earth, what would the highest-ranked individuals in the United Nations Space Command do? Organise a resistance? Regroup with their forces? Negotiate a peaceful surrender? Nope, better . ***Bonus points for Hood responding to the Created invasion by becoming an alcoholic. We feel ya, buddy, 343i has not been kind to you. **You want to know what we got from Oasis? Sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. **If you didn't think that ONI were led by horrible undead creatures before has their diabolical agents hunting down a delicious fresh brain for AI implantation food. Okay, not really, but it would've been funnier that way. **In an utterly unforgivable turn of events, we that the IsoDidact wasn't killed by Halo, and instead lived out the rest of his days peacefully with his family. How dare they make him happy. * is released. Oh no. Oh please no. **Eager to avoid the plot of Alien 3, Serina unleashes Jerome-092 from his frosty nap to deal with some Flood before she shuts herself down. You can really feel how few fucks he gives. **After the pitiful demise of Jul 'Mdama in Halo 5 and the lack of a proper Sangheili villain, perhaps his old buddy Avu Med 'Telcam can step up and... . **Have you ever had a nightmare you wanted to wake up from, but couldn't? Scientists say the last thing most people see before they wake up is . Utterly terrifying. * is released. 'Cause PC Master Race. 2017 * gets released after being delayed by a few months. * gets released publicly after being exclusive to Ultimate Edition preorders. **Wait, released on Steam? Maybe this isn't so ba— ***NO MOD SUPPORT? 2018 *How dare Halo try to appeal to young people, who under the age of 35 actually enjoys science fiction? *Halo: Infinite is announced. Within hours, fans are already demanding a return to the clearly superior Halo 4/5 suit. *343 creating an official Halo Discord server with nearly 10k users count? As if listening to 15 screaming butthurt children over Xbox Live wasn't bad enough, now there at 10,000 of them in a single chatroom! * no one asked for gets released, with an even worse art style than the previous ones. **An extremely powerful prototype Mk IV MJOLNIR that we'll never see again? **I wasn't aware that a Gorillaz member was a part of Blue Team. *MCC finally gets its update four years too late? **And with it all the playlists get removed? But what about my ranks? ***And Halo 4, the most competitive style Halo to have existed, only has social playlists? Things that will no doubt Ruin Halo Forever in the future * *Expanding the target audience to bring in more fans. *Keeping future installments too close to the original style. Branch out! *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheyChangedItNowItSucks Changing future installments too much. The original was perfect!] *Remakes of PERFECT GAMES. *Halo: The Movie, starring Vin Diesel as the Master Chief, Will Smith as Sergeant Johnson, and Angelina Jolie as Cortana. *Really, anything 343 Industries do at this point, even if especially if they don't deserve it. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UnpleasableFanbase An unpleasable fanbase]. External Links *The original article at Transformers Wiki - 'Til All Are Ruined. *A Star Wars version from Wookiepedia. - George Lucas has made it his life's mission to add more to this list. *TV Tropes - Ruined FOREVER has even become a trope, thus ruining TV Tropes for us all. * has featured this article, thus ruining its indie cred by making it mainstream. This page is based on the Transformers Wiki article "Ruined FOREVER", which is licensed under the GFDL. References Category:Specops306